Digging Deeper (CC)
Plot After getting a message of digging deeper to find out the divine purpose, the team went to the graveyard and started digging. Suddenly, Jack stumbled upon an object and dug out. The team discovered it was a skull. They investigated the grave and found the remains of a person named Mark Highland, as per Liam and Martin. They also found a solution, which was revealed to be glass-cleansers. Then they talked to victim's son,Marcel Highland, who was now 48 year of age, his friend Liona Love, and found the diary of his late wife Gertrude Highland, through which they understood that they had constant arguments and Gertrude had often wanted to leave him. Then, Kim said that she found a secret passage in the victim's former mansion. The team entered the haunted house, and again found the messages of his wife to him, saying - "I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU, ONE DAY!" . Then, they found a diary, which said it was all a fit of rage. Then, the duo also found out the involvement of Armand Boleyn and Lydia Lowlands, the director's wife, in the murder. At last, matching everything, the team was astonished that, the late wife Gertrude was the killer of Mark all along. The team searched the secret passage again and found that she had written that the King had ordered her to kill Mark. The director and chief were astonished and said them to find more proof. They then searched the graveyard and found a bank cheque that dated back to 23rd July 2000. It was of $20000000, and was given to Mark. Mark didn't accept this and maybe the King killed him. They also found a cheque to a Ankh Ltd, and a letter to the CEO, A.P, who told this A.P to complete the purpose. They also found proof that Mark was one of the beginners of The Divine Purpose. Without Haste, they hurried to Ankh Ltd, before it was too late. Summary Victim * Mark Highland (Stabbed to death in the year 2000, 29 years ago) Weapon * Kitchen Knife Killer * Gertrude Highland Suspects Gertrude Highland Victim's Late Wife * Age - 85 * Weight - 125 lbs * Eyes - Green * Blood - AB- Profile * Uses Glass Cleaners * Takes Pills * Uses Perfume Marcel Highland Victim's Son * Age - 48 * Weight - 200 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - A - Profile * Takes Pills * Uses Perfume * Uses Glass Cleaners Liona Love Victim's Friend * Age - 76 * Weight - 115 lbs * Eyes - Brown * Blood - B+ Profile * Takes Pills Armand Boleyn Historian * Age - 60 * Weight - 188 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B- Lydia Lowlands Director's Wife * Age - 68 * Weight - 154 lbs * Eyes - Blue * Blood - B+ Profile * Takes Pills * Uses Perfume Killer's Profile * The Killer Uses Glass Cleaners * The Killer Uses Perfume * The Killer Takes Pills * The Killer Is Female * The Killer Wears Blue Crime Scenes * Graveyard * Tombstone * Mansion * Flowerbeds * Chamber * Table